Fanning the Flames
by amaya-neko
Summary: The Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha feud was well known through out, not only the school, but also the city and would surely go down as the biggest thing to happen in the history of Konoha. Naruto has told Sasuke the truth what now.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, as you may or may not know I just finished my last fic **_The List of Uchiha_**, which I think, was successful for my first time around as for this; this is my second fic and is obviously an AU. I hope you like it though this chapter is slow because it has to set up the story but rest assured it gets better.

**Warnings: **Bad langue, shonen-ai (yaoi means guy sex and I don't do that sorry shonen-ai is a softer term and I have no issues make out scenes), some hints of adult themes, drugs, and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Fanning the Fire**

The Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha feud was well known through out, not only the school, but also the city and would surely go down as the biggest thing to happen in the history of Konoha. In each of their households as young children each had, their own burden to bear life had dealt them both equally difficult cards making them both a bit stubborn and adding huge dynamic issues to them, one became a rich, playboy, and all around idle- Sasuke. While the other became a loud, obnoxious, knuckleheaded loser- Naruto. Then how do you suppose two people so far apart on the social ladder, chain, or however you view it became huge enough to make it to the big city papers worldwide. I'll tell you. Their first meeting they were far from what the press viewed as interesting, or at least Naruto was, they both just happened to go to the same country, city, town, and school.

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the door after five minutes of running from his tormentors though he could easily beat the tar out of them he was trying to keep low profile or he'd be kicked out of his apartment that he lived alone in. He was having a bad day, strike that a bad life, everyday chased down for being a prankster, technically, he wasn't anymore, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway if he had been quiet and polite since everyone but his teacher Iruka would still hate him. Everyone scoffed at his proclamations to become a celebrity of any kind when he was already widely hated, regardless he'd show them what was what he'd work hard to become someone big. Anyways he was in the rough right now and when he heard squeals of delight from girls, 'that's weird usually when I come in everyone stops talking and glares,' he thought looking around for said girls in confusion.

He found them all bugging and hanging off some new person who obviously didn't want them there how dare he when Naruto was practically begging for that kind of attention or any attention for that matter. He examined the boy from afar not bothering to hide his disgust when no one looked at him anyway he had long black bangs that framed his white face that for some reason didn't look like he needed a tan it looked natural. 'Whoa what do we have here look at his hair it looks like a, a…well I don't know right now but it's still early,' Naruto was contemplating what the back end of Sasuke's hair looked like noticing that it was cut off in an odd matter, not that Naruto could talk what with his sunshine shaped blond hair.

"Sasukeeee!" came Naruto's crush Sakura he was always nice to her he liked her, because she was smart and pretty she'd be a perfect celebrity wife. Naruto was always blown away by her hair pink and flowing behind her she said it was natural and Naruto believed her one time she even told him thank you when no one else would believe her. Sadly, she was popular which meant Naruto had no chance to even look her straight in her beautiful emerald eyes he always stared after.

"Back off billboard- brow he's mine, right Sasuke!" Ino shouted shoving her and taking her place on Sasuke's arm, which was weird, she and Sakura were best friends and now they were fighting over some guy who was glaring death into their foreheads. The girls all started arguing off on their own Naruto took this as a chance to hop on the desk Sasuke was sitting at and stare, 'what's so special about this weirdo I'll bet he's rich that's why! Jerk I'll bet he pays all the girls to swarm over him just so he can tell them off and make them cry!' Naruto stared at Sasuke who for more then one reason accepted the glaring contest and stared back.

"Whoa, sorry man- ah!" a boy later Naruto determined as Shikamaru Nara bumped Naruto into Sasuke forming an accidental lip-lock!

"Get off him!" one of the many fangirls cried pulling Naruto off and into a group of girls ready teach a lesson to the boy who stole Sasuke's kiss Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as Naruto was dragged away to his death.

Later that day at lunch when the students could roam freely on campus Naruto thought it was time to declare war. "Sasuke!" he said jumping down a flight of stairs to meet the dark eyes who were less then impressed with the other's feat.

"Back for more kissing dobe sorry I don't swing that way," Sasuke said looking stoic and up at the boy who had caused the scene earlier wonder what in the world this sunshine head, blue eyed, looks like a girl boy could possible want. Laughing was all around it was clear who side they were on.

"Grr, I don't either teme! I came to challenge you to a fight!" everyone but Sasuke gasped he just rose a brow and his smirk grew and then he turned serious.

"What moron in your head told you even have a chance against me?" Sasuke looked down at the smaller boy who finally had come down that last step and was standing in front of Sasuke blue eyes flaring.

"What! You teme ASSHOLE!" Naruto said shouting loudly and unnecessarily. Sasuke looked down slightly amused at the boy's strange whiskered cheeks moving along with his angry shouts he was either brave to stand up to Sasuke who had a record from his last town for beating up over twenty guys twice his size or he was a completely clueless idiot.

"Naruto stop harassing Sasuke," Ino and Sakura chiming in defending the boy who just seconds ago told them to leave along with everyone in the classroom who was following him like dogs hopping some scraps of popularity will fall off. Naruto looked pained at Sakura a minute and then backed to Sasuke this was starting to make sense Naruto liked the pink haired leech Sasuke reasoned trying to shake her off again.

"What, need girls to protect you Sasuke how sad, come on prove you're a man let's go outside one on one!" Naruto replied sorry he was being mean to the girls, but they would love him after this he thought hopefully or at least hate Sasuke the wimp.

"Hn, I have no intention of wasting my time with some one like you," Sasuke claimed walking past him, making Naruto want to call him chicken… 'That's it,' Naruto grinned to himself pointing a finger to Sasuke's back. "Man, I knew your hair looked like a chicken's ass, but I didn't know you were," Naruto snickered at his own brilliance failing to notice the lightening fast attack Sasuke made, leaping on the stair railing and sliding down it to send Naruto flying with one punch.

Most people would stay down after that, but not Naruto he hopped back up and kicked Sasuke's side. After that Sasuke didn't let his guard down as Naruto came at him again and again only to get a couple hits and thrown down again. 'I won't lose, not to him,' Naruto thought again standing up and charging. Sasuke just smirked once more and watched the sturdy boy repeat his punch as Sasuke got ready to block the bell rang saying lunch was over everyone groaned wanting the fight to continue. Surprised Naruto tried to skid to stop but, ended up tripping rolling up past Sasuke and the crowd to the midway point of the first set of stairs.

Naruto went to his next class humiliated, but determined more then ever to beat the Sasuke kid into the ground. Meanwhile Sasuke wondered why he let such an idiot get to him and how he managed to get a few good shots in pissed him off so much that even the teacher was afraid of his death aura he was sending out. 'Who was that moron anyway, what's his story?' Sasuke scanned the classroom for a random expectable person. He saw a boy with a large gray coat and dog hiding inside it, Sasuke was kind of freaked out by that, but ignored it. "You what's that other boy's name?"

"Ah, uh um he's Naruto Uzumaki," Kiba freaked not expecting the cold Uchiha boy to talk to him.

"Who is he?"

"Well, we he's just some idiot who sys he's going to be famous, and well," Kiba leaned closer to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "we aren't supposed to talk about it most of us don't remember it go to library and type in Kyuubi Uzumaki," Sasuke's felt confused. He didn't show it though he was about to ask why when the bell rang and teacher went to work.

"Hey, Naruto," Naruto looked back wishing his head wasn't bleeding into his eye he hadn't gotten time to clean up he was standing over the tissues box wiping up what he could before the teacher came in. He saw the boy with the ponytail from before, and was startled when he held out his hand to him.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and that was cool I don't know why but it was pretty awesome seeing that Uchiha get taking down a peg," Naruto blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, well the bastard had it coming,"

"I don't know, but watch yourself he's sure to have plenty of friends who he'll probably send to meet you,"

"Ha, I know by now I know every person's hand in this school,"

"I meant big guys; he's the richest kid in the city he's got to have bodyguards or something,"

"Well, I'll take'em down either way!" Naruto punched the air cockily.

"So, troublesome," Shikamaru sighed putting his head on the desk as the teacher started talking.

'So, that guy is rich huh? I knew it well that guy deserves to be drowned in the lake not me, ass,' Naruto sat in his sit fuming when he looked up to see the teacher and the entire class looking at him he looked to the board and saw the math problem (-2+ 3) – 9 . Naruto read the easy problem for his grade and quickly answered. "Um 8," everyone in the class was laughing Naruto looked around then up to the long white haired teacher who stared annoyed.

"Yes, very good Naruto that would be the correct answer in math class, but this is English you would know that if you attend more then two classes a week!" Naruto looked around the room to spot posters that this was he's fifth period English class with Jiraiya hehe oops.

Tbc

What do you think?


	2. Serving a Stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warnings: **Bad langue, shonen-ai (yaoi means guy sex and I don't do that sorry shonen-ai is a softer term and I have no issues make out scenes), some hints of adult themes, drugs, and child abuse.

**Fanning the Flames**

**Blood Leaf Massacre **that's what the headline said, Sasuke remembered a slightly different headline in his town, but he had definitely read this story before. _'Yesterday at noon the police were at the scene of several incidents that linked to together to enclose on a man as a serial killer. Kyuubi Uzumaki…' _Sasuke looked at the page for a moment then at the date, this went on when he was about seven, he shivered seven not the best year of his life. The most shocking thing though was the day October 10th 'One day after this happened I knew the name Uzumaki was familiar, but is it really connected to then. No, I'm sure it was him, still down to the exact time this city is close and then he disappeared, it's just so convenient for him,' Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he kept reading for details. _'Over twenty people killed in the same manner seemingly ripped apart, along with the same green leaf found from only the Konoha area. Later that day a man came forward admitting to the crime when questioned the man said, "I have my reasons I was just doing it for a cause," when the man wouldn't answer any other questions…_

The rest of the paper was missing along with further information Sasuke had less luck with the internet. 'As much as I hate to admit it I'm going to have to get more involved on my own then I'll have proof,' Sasuke smirked, 'looks like I'll be paying dobe a visit, and another well deserved concussion,' with that Sasuke left with a new lead.

Naruto was just on his way out of Iruka sensei's room he was kind of a volunteer guardian and would check up on him when he could, but the city wouldn't allow him to have full custody of Naruto because of his budget couldn't afford a child and no one else wanted Naruto. Naruto didn't mind that much though since having a guardian would mean he'd have to move.

"Bye, Iruka I'll see you tomorrow okay,"

"Just make sure you don't play hooky anymore your grades can't handle anything less then a B on your next exam,"

"All right already I got it,"

Naruto headed out down the street to the aged, bitter run down apartment building that was home. Naruto stepped into a puddle that was deeper then it had first appeared getting his pant leg wet. He cursed before continuing onward when a rather large and deadly flowerpot was almost dropped on his soft squishy head. "Ahh!" Naruto screamed dodged the plant before scanning the surrounding area for any signs of on-lookers. The vicinity seemed empty, he stood up and yelled to the fourth story fire escape, form which the dead plant had fell.

"Hey, knock it off it's just me!" he called to what seemed like no one. 'Okay that was weird,' Sasuke had seen the whole act he couldn't see who had dropped the pot from where he was hiding. As the glass shattered, he hid behind some trashcans and parted them just to where he could see the building through a tiny crack. He almost pissed his pants thinking he'd been caught looking like some stalker. He jumped up when Naruto entered after making it clear to whoever had threw the object, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, that he was by himself. Why would Naruto do that though, who did he live with anyway? Why would his parents want to know if he was alone? This moron may have been a blank book, but what ever was going on around him defiantly wasn't. 'If this has anything to do with back then I'm going to find out, I'm running out of time,'

"Neji? I thought you weren't getting back till the sixth?" Naruto questioned the boy on the phone who had called while Naruto was getting dressed for work. Neji and him both worked at this club called **Curse Mark** it was fun, but long hours and minimal pay made life for a student like Naruto rough at times. They were waiters and worked for a shady boss who barley came in, Orochimaru. Naruto had hung out with Neji and his other co-worker Garra for about a year since he was fifteen, but Garra was distant and when Naruto asked Neji about being his friend Neji said he didn't like the term friend when it came to Naruto. Naruto was oblivious that Neji had meant he liked him as more then a friend and just thought he was shot down, but continued as if nothing had happened.

"I got off early, thanks for covering for me at work,"

"Hey, no problem, so will I see you tonight?" There was a pause.

"Yeah, I'll be there,"

"Okay, cool bye!" Naruto said happily, he talked to Neji often when he had a hard time at school and he couldn't wait to tell him about the prick-called- Sasuke. Naruto hung up and buttoned his white uniform shirt with the club's trademark curse seal on the back the club had always been interesting all employees had been selected off the street and with the small amount of money, Naruto received for living expanses from the city, he gladly excepted the extra cash. Naruto quickly peered at his appearance in the mirror his blond outrageous hair, blazing blue eyes, scared cheeks, and lastly his lean petite figure that made him look feminine. He had tried to bulk up, but to no avail his diet of ramen, which he sometimes didn't get to eat as much as he would like due to lack of money, caused him to get only a tight, but small build. He scowled at his form that seemed even slimmer in black and left. "See you later man, I'll be home at ten," Naruto walked out the door knowing it'd close behind him.

"Damn Naruto," the normally remote Garra stared after his co-worker and his new acquired bruise that spread from his temple to his neck.

"Naruto, what happed?" Neji asked walking over to gawk along with the red head balancing the red triangular trays.

"Aw, the bastard got lucky I'll tell you all about it later I got to work the booth tonight," Naruto winked walking over to his station. Customers piled in to the club some wanting a table other heading for the dance floor. One of the things that made Curse Mark so popular, the ingenious design it was spilt into a youthful café and past the large doors to a dace floor and in the back, it had an adult section of course Naruto and the other minors weren't allowed back there, but still had a lot of ground to cover. Today though Naruto worked the booth, he not only had to find proper sitting for large groups, but also find the other members of their group that required running him ragged.

"Yo, welcome to Curse Mark," Naruto said looking down at the chart, "How many in your party?" still not looking up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, party of one," Naruto dropped his pen and looked up to see that was correct.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt burning as that smug grin came on his face.

"What do you mean I just wanted a night out? Now if you'll kindly do your job and release me I won't have to call your supervisor," He had him for now Naruto loosened his hold and put on a false smile.

"Right this way sir," Naruto led him to the first table open feeling the air of servitude to Sasuke had obviously planned on giving him. The only satisfaction Naruto had in seeing Sasuke there was the fact he saw the large fist print on Sasuke forehead that had Naruto was here written all over it. "Here you are," Naruto stopped at the table watching as Sasuke looked it over.

"A different table, I don't like the feel of this one," Sasuke looked away in pretend disgust.

"Why what's wrong with this one?"

"I told you, I would like a window spot please,"

"That's all you had to say,"

"You know you're not being very friendly, I can feel your tip getting lighter and lighter as we speak," Naruto twitched.

"Over here," he sighed. Naruto brought Sasuke to a large window seat and gave him a look asking if he approved or not.

"I suppose this will do,"

"Yeah, yeah here's your menu," Naruto place the menu with colorful art on the table walking away.

"Wait you forgot to ask me what I wanted to drink you're not very good at this are you?"

"Right, okay what do you want to drink?"

"What would you recommend?"

"Water,"

"Water why water?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh I see you just want to be lazy and use some conmen dishwater,"

"All our water is bottled,"

"I see, I want tea,"

"Why didn't you just say that before?"

"I just wanted to see what you recommend,"

"You mean waste me time!" Naruto growled trying not to start anything, "I have other customers you know,"

"Well, personally I think I'm doing them a favor if you treat them all like this," Naruto stared.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

"Man, I can't wait to tell your boss about this,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Hn," was all Sasuke needed to say to show it was no problem at all in his evil heart to have the young blond fired.

"I'll be back with your tea in a minute," Naruto gritted out contemplating if it was worth spitting in his drink or poisoning his food. This was going to be a long night.

Tbc


	3. Out in the Open

**Warnings: **Bad langue, shonen-ai (yaoi means guy sex and I don't do that sorry shonen-ai is a softer term and I have no issues make out scenes), some hints of adult themes, drugs, and child abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Fanning the Flames**

Naruto did indeed have the worst night of his life to be precise he had the worst night of his life everyday that week, you see Sasuke thought it was hilarious to come in and order ridiculously until Naruto was off his shift. No one would believe Naruto when he told them that Sasuke was the worst customer in world history, since Sasuke left huge tips to everyone, but Naruto. The only people who seemed to be on Naruto's side were Neji and Garra, but Garra was mostly on bodyguard duty that week and couldn't refuse to let Sasuke in because he brought more business. Neji doing the dishes in the back never witnessed the rudeness either, but wasn't pleased when the Uchiha would order so much and then send back full trays of food. Then again, none of them knew that Sasuke everyday that very same week would follow Naruto around after school looking for clues. So, far the only thing he learned was Naruto lived with his older brother and they would pick on each other though he could only tell by Naruto's yelling, by listening to the door. He knew now that Naruto ate ramen every meal of the day and made the most horrendous sound when eating. An odd thing though was that Naruto would play with the children in the park he had seen it done three times until the mother saw Naruto and shooed him away. Sasuke was starting to notice the bullying problem, which was strange; Naruto seemed able to defend himself.

Their main routine was the never-ending battle they had on the stairwell during lunch all the students' even upper classmen would attend, they even started selling tickets. The teachers would try to get people to go to lunchroom or outside, but ended up attending as well. When consulted to stop because fighting was 'not tolerated at school,' they just moved it to the gym and called it sparring. The lunch workers were furious they weren't getting any business and complained, but they just ended up selling food at the fights in carts. It became talk of the town and soon the school newspaper would give reports on the bouts like who got the most hits, who fell the most, what moves were used, and the most popular how did the rivals look afterwards, popular bruises. Then the divide happened fans would sport tees the art club made of their chosen fighter half the school were the Uchiha fans and the other were the Uzumaki.

"Had enough teme," Naruto panted wiping some blood from his brow and smiling. He had to admit this was kind of fun and he was more popular to some people were starting to become his friends slowly, but surely.

"You wish loser," Sasuke smirked readjusting his stance. However, the fans were annoying as ever this was interesting and wore Naruto out and he wouldn't notice Sasuke following him after school. Naruto charged forward Sasuke got ready when he saw Naruto's smile drop and pale. Naruto gasped falling forward and sliding on the slick gym floor the dizzy feeling had come back, but it never got this bad. The dizziness he got when fighting Sasuke was always just an annoyance it would just make him feel lighter and knotted, but this time he felt his legs give out underneath him right about when Sasuke had that annoying smirk.

Silence filled the room, but in one swift motion, Sasuke and Naruto were gone. Outraged by the sudden revelation the fans went into confusion searching and shoving while teachers tried to get order. Sasuke used this as a distraction to take his load to the drop off center aka the nurse. "Teme, put me down," Naruto hissed as they neared the nurse trying to keep his voice down.

"Hn," Sasuke put Naruto's feet on the ground and watched him stumble forward before preventing his fall with a swift grab of the collar. "Right, come here," Sasuke, said picking him up bridal style ignoring the protests. He could probably dingoes Naruto's problem he was tried from work where Sasuke worked him so hard he should get paid overtime, lack of lunch, stress from school and tests, running from fans good or bad depending from which side, and time were Sasuke made him want to scream those little whiskers of his face so his remedy: a nap. "You're probably just tried,"

"Nah, I don't feel tried,"

"Well, your face has been flushed lately, hmp maybe you are smart enough to _just_ catch a cold," Sasuke bored expression placing the blonde-haired person on the bed and leaning on the desk staring.

"Y- You jerk!" Naruto pouted and made his red face flush deeper. Sasuke just turned his attention to the door knowing Naruto hated being ignored "Hey stop ignoring me!" yes nothing was better then the angry sound of a moron then the angry sound of a moron in pain. Sasuke started playing with the folder next to him while Naruto was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with him. 'Hm, that pink-haired girl to go home because she stained her pants okay I didn't need to know that, Kiba-,' Sasuke finally realized his excellent opportunity and ran over and stuck a thermometer in Naruto's mouth when he was about to comment on what Sasuke was doing. He went straight to the U's and right away found Naruto's name in big bold letters on the paled yellow sheet. 'Okay fifteen years old, male duh, parent or guardian Konoha city huh? Siblings none, what then who's Naruto living with unless that Kyuubi guy is living with him, but I thought he would have been found guilty and off to prison unless Naruto is sheltering him, but why wouldn't they know that it would be obvious to check his place or least keep tabs on him. What else he's got below average grades, what a minute contacts his number that's handy,' Sasuke looked up to Naruto who was sleeping or resting his eyes Sasuke heard people moving in the halls 'Shit!' the bell was going to ring soon and the nurse would return Sasuke copied down the number and closed the book. Just as Sasuke was leaving, a small arm reached out and stopped him. He looked down at the blond with disheveled hair he looked deadly with determination.

"Why have you been following me?" Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly a pen or something rolled on the floor that was synonymous with Sasuke's heart stopping and falling into his gut. The look and Sasuke's face of surprise didn't last long and was replaced with the look of arrogance and admiration.

"How long have you known?"

"Two days, but I guess you just suck at it stalker," Naruto crossed his arms with his own cocky smile.

"Hm, I didn't mean to flatter you I have my own priorities," Sasuke let his smirk fade to less intense glare.

"Well, unless you want to share why with me I'm calling the cops you see I don't know about were you come from, but here it's illegal," Sasuke leaned back against the desk crossing his legs settling for the long conversation.

"I just want to know something, and if you knew why didn't report it? You want something don't you?"

"You are smart, yes I want something and first off I want to know why," Sasuke allowed a sigh of defeat pass his lips.

"Fine then I'll come by your place this afternoon,"

"Why not tell me now?" Naruto asked not happy with waiting.

"The nurse is going to come back and the bell is going to ring now," As promised the bell rang and Sasuke left Naruto to the teddy bear curtains and sheets.

Tbc

I'm sorry this one is short.


	4. My So Called

**I'm SO SORRY I got caught up with ugly stupid school!**

**Warnings: **Bad langue, shonen-ai (yaoi means guy sex and I don't do that sorry shonen-ai is a softer term and I have no issues make out scenes), some hints of adult themes, drugs, and child abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Fanning the Flames**

Sasuke didn't even attempt to listen to his teachers trying to come up with a reasonable excuse to why he had been shadowing the ignorant teen. He couldn't just say 'Oh hey yeah so I was just seeing if your potential brother murder these people along with my own so-called brother,' well he could but it wouldn't get him very far. He was almost out of time as soon as he turned sixteen-.

"Alright class you may leave see you tomorrow," Sasuke stood up as soon as the words left the teachers mouth and continued walking until he came to the blonde mop of hair. Standing behind him wondering when he would notice the person he was looking for was leering over him. Finally getting board he bent over into Naruto's ear and whispered, "Dobe," Naruto hopped a little then turned around to face Sasuke with that pout.

"Don't scare me like that teme," Sasuke smirked a bit before pushing Naruto forward.

"Let's move I don't need to be hanging around you after school people will notice,'

"Oh, sorry don't mean to hurt your pretty-boy reputation," Naruto rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I could care less about the students their not who I'm worried about,"

"Who then?" Naruto questioned with a look of curiosity that would kill any cat. Sasuke didn't answer and just sped up the pace. "Mind telling me why you were skulking around me? Oh mighty son of Satan," Naruto broke the silence after only two minutes having to push his legs harder to keep up with the taller boy's pace.

"Who are you living with up there?" Sasuke inquired ignoring the Satan comment and Naruto's question all together.

"No one," Naruto looked away sadly.

"You're lying I heard you talking to people you always say goodbye and I'm home and every time you leave someone else closes and locks the door. So, who is up there with you?"

"No one," Naruto repeated making Sasuke huff in frustration at how the blond boy could just lie after having proof of him and his untruthful way of life handed to him.

"I know your living with someone I hear you two talking to each other I even heard you say 'brother,"

"No, you heard me talking but you never heard anyone else," Naruto said as if he had help with the spying himself, nonetheless it was true Sasuke had only heard Naruto talking to no one. Just pleasantries a 'How are you?' or a 'What's up,' But he had the conversation's so lifelike he never thought to mind he never heard the response and just filled in the blanks.

"Why?" Was all Sasuke could think to say.

"I _live_ alone, that doesn't mean I'm the only thing there," Sasuke frowned and gave a tell me now glare. Naruto just stared back cold and unaffected.

"Is it Kyuubi?" Naruto stopped before walking again and nodding.

"He's dead,"

"You're suggesting a ghost is floating around?" Sasuke skeptically raised a brow just as Naruto would have expected.

"If you don't believe me good for you,"

"Who says I don't believe you?" Naruto spun around in anger.

"Don't fuck with me!"

"I'm not doing anything," He offered a bland expression refusing to disregard the possibility.

"You believe me?" Naruto gestured pointing a hand, eyes still untrusting.

"Why not, but I guess I wasted all my time for nothing," Sasuke paused to look away then back to Naruto "Unless you have the information I'm looking for?" Sasuke pushed Naruto against the apartment building they had arrived at after a good ten minutes of walking. "Tell me all you know about your brother that killing spree and anyone else involved," Naruto threw his arm away from him and shoved him back.

"Why should I? I'm not afraid of having another person hate me you can't make me do anything," Naruto dealt with this all the time what new?

"I'll kill; don't think for one moment I'm kidding,"

"What makes you think I don't believe _you_?" Silence for a moment staring each other down neither turning away not willing to lose their secrets.

"You are going to tell me,"

"Why do want to know give me one good reason why I shouldn't go inside right now call the police and have you sued for harassment,"

"They'll have to take me for more then that after I get through with you, I've only got less then year on the outside that's plenty time to make you wish you were never conceived,"

"Mission accomplished,"

"Besides I think you would have already called the cops if you were serious about it I think you're hiding something too," Naruto stepped back but not down and countered.

"After all the shit you put me through I have no problem I just wanted information of course I won't, unlike you, lose any sleep over not knowing,"

"Prove it, I don't think you will I think you know what I'm capable of," Sasuke whispered Naruto's back once more against the wall.

"Sasuke, get over here now," A man from a car behind them called he looked similar to Sasuke except for the look in his eyes was ruthless Naruto gasped he had seen this man before. Then he looked at Sasuke who cringed at his own name and saw something that made the world stop, the fear that resided in Sasuke's world his eyes wide as if they'd burst. Biting his lip until it was raw, a shivered gasp escaped he turned away from Naruto and just like that he was back to his normal aloof self. Slumped shoulders and coldness seeping from him he walked up to the older man. The man looked down and put his hand on Sasuke's head bent down to eyelevel whispering something Sasuke got into the car.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Itachi it's nice to meet you," he bowed down acting cheerful even though Naruto felt the dark poison hidden beneath his words. "I hope my brother hasn't caused you any trouble I've heard you two have been fighting in school," This would have been a good chance for revenge, but Naruto was aware that this would be overstepping his own pain he would be worse then Sasuke. For another reason he was afraid Sasuke wouldn't show up for school the next day if he did.

"Huh, oh no we do fight but we're pretty close best buds you could say!" Naruto faked the laugh he was so good at playing.

"I see, good day then," Naruto watched the man turn on the car and looked to Sasuke who chose to ride in the backseat looking sick. He looked up at Naruto, searching for weather he was going to be in debt or not and looked shocked when Naruto just simply waved to him.

SASUKE'S HOUSE

The dark feeling that sat in his stomach lurching in expectations, burning in sick suspense. He knew he had overstepped the boundaries set by Itachi's law, and he knew the punishment for that. He was supposed to live up to the standard of perfection never late, wrong, or anything that makes them humans such is the way of the Uchiha, but Itachi had his own layout to follow as well that was stricter, more binding, and crushing. Therefore, the punishment was equally horrid, the price you paid for crossing Itachi was normally slow and agonizing death, but in Sasuke's case death was not a luxury he was allowed. The smell of fear emitting from Sasuke all the way to the front door rotted the scenery of living. The taste of it swishing from his mouth all the way down to his stomach made Sasuke want to puke, but this was also impossibility complements of Uchiha's and Itachi's laws of dead while breathing. Not even through the doorway Sasuke was grabbed by the collar and flung harshly into the nearest solid object, which this time happened to be the couch, while listing to the door shut behind him deceiving the world to the truth that was called family in the home of Sasuke.

Sasuke hit his head and hip against the wood interior design of the side of the couch, he stood up knowing he was supposed to and kept his head bowed in submission. A blow to the gut with a steel punch that was harder then Naruto's and his own put together and multiplied ten fold. Sasuke slid across the room clutching his rib that was probably cracked and tried to sturdy himself before the next came. Before he could even reach a stopping point a vase was broken in the mid of his spine. The torture continued as he was flung wall to wall like a rag doll colors, lights, crunching, and painful sensations through his body was all he knew ignorant to everything that could be called relief except to the fact that the harder it was the quicker it'd be, so the relentless attacks continued undisputed.

Some dizziness finally wore off and Sasuke's shaking mind could validate he was being dragged, he knew where even though this happened rarely Sasuke could remember every detail of every beating so well that they all blurred together that there was nothing else that happened in his life. So, when Sasuke's figure reached the stairs he pulled his tongue away from his teeth so as not to bite it and let himself be dragged by the hair to the third floor restroom in expectance. Hair had, since Sasuke had turned ten, been Itachi's favorite thing to use as a handle to throw the younger sibling by in fact that's why Sasuke's hair was so short. Sasuke used to keep his hair to his shoulder's in cap as secret morning to his mother whose hair he had inherited, until Itachi ripped it when he threw him down the stairs before they had moved to this town in the summer making it into an unusual style that strangely worked for Sasuke. In minutes, Sasuke hit and slid down the tiled wall of the shower and let the scolding hot water wash over his clothed body. Sasuke coldly pulled the liquid bath soap into the shower to numb to stand he just poured it over himself still to weak to pull off his clothes. This would have to do it was the only way he could clean himself if his condition, and the only bath he would get before school tomorrow. Yes, that's right he still had to go to school tomorrow whether he could walk or not it was no concern of Itachi's, because Uchiha's never missed school, and if he didn't go he'd get it ten thousand times worse.

After thirty minutes of staring at the wall trying to build strength to move he reached up, turned the water off, and stood throwing himself toward the counter to lean against gritting to the sensation of walking. Letting his pants soften he glanced to the mirror and scowled his normal perfect snow face was rained with already darkening purple bruises and scratches. He dare not look down and not just because even bending his neck downwards would be throbbing but because blood and stained flesh would be looking up at him.

Tbc

What'd ya think? Well for anyone interested you an even better story is my first one **The List of Uchiha** was completed not to long ago and if you like this one you like that ONE TEN TIMES BETTER. Thanks for the reviews and such.


	5. Still Standing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Fanning the Flames**

Naruto twisted his body to face the door once more; he had been doing it since Sasuke had been taken by the man that Naruto loathed, sitting in the chair in the kitchen back to the door trying to focus on the wall and his homework on the desk. Sadly, his body would just look to door expecting to hear Sasuke's usual hushed tones behind the door taking notes or scribbling on paper. Kyuubi tried to move a couple things to get Naruto to say what was wrong, like bringing Naruto a blanket, but Naruto stayed silent in his confusion.

Kyuubi, that reminded him that's why Kyuubi could never hold Naruto to warmth why no one would ever give a loving look to Naruto. That night on October 10 Naruto's birthday the dark haired man came and took him while Kyuubi was at work. Work Naruto now had to do his self with no help from anyone just like Kyuubi.

The parents of Kyuubi Uzumaki were far from what people consider loving; they fought constantly ignoring their child's need for attention and warmth. Kyuubi grew up warmer then expected even with his lack of support, but it hurt it might have been better if he hated his parents since that would be easier then having them fight and refill the fear of one of them leaving. That was the thing Kyuubi feared being alone without them even if only 30 of their attention was his it was enough that he still loved them, but one day he came home from the boarding school he was going to, to find no one was home. He searched the rooms finding most of the possessions gone except for his room. On his bed laid an unopened letter, which inside explained that he was to take care of his brother that was in the hospital, which had come from one of the parents having an affair, apparently his father. His mother said she would not, and could not love a child that was not her own and reject him completely. Saying that he would be living with his father from now on, but kyuubi soon realized he had rejected both boys, so on his own he did his best to be the brother, warmth, and the parent he had never had himself. That is until he became eighteen.

For unknown reasons the man that had stolen Naruto away that day and next thing he knew he was an orphan and Kyuubi was dead. Is to say Naruto wasn't happy about it, but what was he going to do about it he had no idea; he didn't even remember anything about that night. Now Sasuke was brought into the mystery, Naruto cringed he had thought of Sasuke as sort of in a weird kind of way maybe a friend. Why did Sasuke want to know about Kyuubi is he involved with those murders who killed them really. Thoughts like this kept Naruto up until eleven trying to sleep on his hunk of junk bed. Then a knock came to the door.

"Hello, I'm Master Uchiha Itachi's errand runner. I'm here for a Naruto Uzumaki that is you right?" The man who was dress all in black and red asked Naruto who stared up nervously.

"What about it?"

"Tomorrow young Master Uchiha Sasuke will be_ unwell _and we would like to render your unique fighting services as a source to why the young master will be worn out," Naruto wasn't a simpleton when it came to such dangerous matters he felt his heart stop and then race. The dryness became apparent in his mouth and he swallowed and then cleared his throat.

"So, you're trying to buy me off just because Sasuke's brother needs anger management," Naruto glared at the man trying to ignore that his heart still beating in his ears so hard he could scarcely here the man's reply. "Look I'll take credit for any marks Sasuke has that were made by me, but anything other wise is no concern to me," Naruto pointed to the man who was looking shaken. "Go tell your boss that I said my name is Naruto Uzumaki soon to be famous celebrity, and I don't bend over for any one BELIEVE IT!" and with that Naruto slammed the door shut and immediately regret his actions his mouth just got him into a world of trouble and he knew it.

SCHOOL

Sasuke didn't have any marks on his face, so hiding it wasn't so much a problem as having to walk up right he could barley move last night now he was swollen and any numbness had melted away to become excruciating pain. In the car Itachi didn't say much but had made it a point not to snoop any longer which left Sasuke in a bind. He was going to turn sixteen next year that summer and when that happened…no he had to stop Itachi now. He arrived at school; he limped up to the school practically throwing his body forward trying to look like he was rushing. He leaned up against the door feeling worn out already when he felt someone press up against him gently.

"Hey, look just because you're an a Uchiha or whatever doesn't mean your not real even if other's thinks your god, you are defiantly not," Naruto leaned up to stare him in the eyes.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke said weakly looking away trying to disregard the closeness. Naruto couldn't understand that if he skipped it would not just look bad, but Itachi wouldn't stand for it and the illusion of perfection and inhumanity is what they were known for.

"You're brother made it my business, last night he thought it be easy to by off my services of pound in that pretty face of yours. Naturally I sent him packing with the message that I'll do that on my own time," Naruto grinned proudly failing to notice Sasuke's dark look of surprise.

"Idiot!" Naruto felt his face burn and the feel of thousands of paper cuts form on his cheek. Naruto looked down darkly trying to process what had taken place. "Now, your involved you don't know what this means argh! Stupid, Dobe!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who had grabbed him by the shoulders and was sweating coldly with fear. "You have to leave now! He'll hunt you down and he'll kill you. Do you understand that?" Sasuke looked at Naruto he was now responsible for him, which was why he had chosen to stray away from people and social things, which would only lead to pain.

"What else is new, I'm not afraid of death you don't seem to get it do you? I'm living by what my brother told me what living was, protecting what is important to me. Growing up other then Kyuubi I had nothing important to me purposeless to live. Every one hated my brother and in return hated me I never got that chance to hold on to something. Then this asshole comes along and in some weird way gives me a chance to protect something even if we aren't close and might hate each other that's why I want to help." Sasuke listened to Naruto's motive and still found him stupid for playing with fire, but Sasuke had to keep him from being burned now since he was at fault for giving him the matches that would set him aflame.

"Listen to me you want to protect me, you want to be my friend, fine I'll give you that, but only when you listen to me and get going," Sasuke begged getting itchy now that more people were starting to arrive at school. He had to find away to keep Naruto away from Itachi and danger until he found a way out of this mess and before his birthday.

"Look let's skip today since you can't walk anyways and figure this out," Naruto attempting to pull Sasuke along while he staggered for balance.

"I can't if I do Itachi…" Sasuke quieted knowing that even talking to Naruto this long was bad for the both of them. He honestly wasn't scared of Itachi pain never made him back down, but he would not have some one else's life on his mind. Plus the thought of owing Naruto any more then he already did put him in a bad spot.

"No problem, I know a guy who can cover for us," Naruto pointed to a person who came waltzing up with a smile and hand in the air.

"Hey, I'm Sai and I will be taking over for you today," The boy held out his hand Sasuke looked at the clone in front of him and poked him to see if he was real. Sai twitched while Naruto just smiled and came to stand next to the boy and point at his face.

"This Sai I hired him from work last night to take your classes, now pay him and will be on our way," Naruto said reintroducing the- wait did he say pay! "Yeah you know since I'm going to all the trouble I think you financial aid would be handy," Naruto seeing Sasuke's glare with reason resulting in Sasuke giving in.

They ventured off to Naruto's house while Sai got his acting skills and wig ready, which Sasuke had to pay double since styling the wig into such a weird shape, had taken tons of hair spray. Even though this was happening much to fast for Sasuke's liking he was swept away by the blond in his confusion.

Tbc


	6. In My Air

**Warnings: **Bad langue, shonen-ai (yaoi means guy sex and I don't do that sorry shonen-ai is a softer term and I have no issues make out scenes), some hints of adult themes, drugs, and child abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Fanning the Flames**

NARUTO'S PLACE

Sasuke was fairly annoyed with walking to Naruto's house in an embarrassing limp; sadly, the choice was not his to make Naruto walked behind him trying to make sure he didn't run away, which was ridiculous since even if he tried to run Naruto could catch him easily and drag him back. They walked in silence except for the occasional grunt from Sasuke and the crunching of gravel underneath their shoes. Sasuke thought over what Naruto had said how he was important he inwardly scoffed at how stupid it sounded, but his face had a faint pink tint to it. Sasuke forced the blood into submission when they entered the house returning to his normal scowl and looked at Naruto who was smiling. He was always smiling 'stupid- happy- go- lucky attitude,' Sasuke thought rolling his eyes.

"What are you smiling at dobe?"

"Nothing, now show me," Sasuke didn't need to ask to know what he meant, but that didn't mean he wanted to comply. He glared that glare that would always be the same if he said 'I don't think so,' though once more it wasn't Sasuke's choice as he soon had the wind knock out of him and was on the floor. The dull pings of pain came to Sasuke as he tried to comprehend what had taken place. Naruto gawked openly at the dark bruises, bumps, and dried blood left on the others body he swallowed it was nothing he hadn't seen before he had been beaten by towns people, but never like this just looking at it gave the feeling as if you had experienced it yourself. Sasuke listened faintly to the sound of footsteps walk away from him as he stared with double vision to the other room that they had come in from, and winced when he was lifted up. Soon his senses retuned enough to ask what was going on. "I'll let you stay here a couple days, and then we'll work this out.

"Itachi will go ballistic," Sasuke, whispered darkly trying to turn away from the warmth of Naruto's body.

"He won't know you're here," Naruto said simply.

"Are you that stupid? This is the first place he'll look!"

"Duh, that's why we'll hide and make it seemed like we left town or something. I have this place in my room it's hidden in the wall Kyuubi made it he used it when our parents were fighting. Anytime we think someone's coming we'll hide there until you can move then we'll report Itachi and while you're here we'll figure out the…murders…," Naruto died off slightly he was deeply afraid to discovery if his brother had done anything remotely bad as Itachi.

"It'll never work Itachi has money lots of it and connections don't get anymore involved I'll…I'll kill you!"

"Sasuke, you know what, you're just a big softy it's obvious you would have done it already if that were true, and I'm not scared of you. Besides we are all we have now both of us were involved from the day we were born," Naruto gave a sad, small smile placing Sasuke on the bed. Even though it was, cliché it was accurate both could only rely on each other and search on the way best they could. Born into hardships made them hard themselves, you got used to working hard or shielding yourself you became stone or lost to life. To be accustom to hardship or loss gave the outlook of life worth living at times and the rest of the time it made you want to stop altogether. Sasuke looked up relishing the feeling of loneliness ending; it's funny really how much the body and soul could take just harboring and holding up for it all to slowly drag out to relief how much lighter you feel, then again it could be the light-headiness from being flopped around, Sasuke mused in his mind.

"Hn," he looked away while Naruto laughed accepting it as a yes.

"You, bastard you really are something," Naruto chuckled and forgetting that Sasuke was injured swat him on the shoulder and freaked when he heard a pained moan at his playful gestured. "OH, I'M SORRY!"

"You Moron," Sasuke grabbed his bruised and inflamed arm glaring forgetting and not caring about having someone to share the burden with, if they were this idiotic!

"So, Sorry!" Naruto cried rushing for ice and on his return; he tripped and soaked the already pissed Uchiha. Sasuke huffed and just looked for something anything to maim the blond with. He smirked at the book that read math across the cover and chucked across the room with evil satisfaction as the idiot let out a mad 'Hey!' Only to grimace slightly at his own pain, but somehow it was worth it.

SCHOOL

Sai found it easy to play Sasuke since he had his own emotions under the same amount of control, since he was an aspiring actor. He had to dodge girls though, they were everywhere, man this Sasuke kid had it made. He would just glance at girls and they'd fall. What was more surprising is that he didn't have a girlfriend, he could ask anyone, but no he just let them chase after him, Naruto had said he was a cold bastard, but he still would have thought of a girlfriend by now. Unless…he could be, but then he could probably get any guy too then why didn't he have a boyfriend not that Sai minded he didn't want to play kissy-wissy with some person he just met. 'Maybe the guy he likes turned him down or something,' Sai glanced around at the potential boys around the room and halls finding a few he thought might fit well with the raven. 'He could be in the closet, but he doesn't seem the kind of person to not notice something like that, he could be asexual that makes lots of since,' Sai pondered through out the day when the lat bell rang he hopped up to the boys restroom. Took off his disguise and left- and ran into a god. Man, he never thought he'd run into someone who looked like that, well it wasn't really his looks it was his aura he gave off. That perfect figure to match the perfect mind he was just overall perfect…

"You, you don't go here do you I don't recognize you," The angel spoke.

"I- I have to g- go," Sai squeaked out running blood pumping hard in his heart and veins. He got outside and slid down the wall sighing he had known for awhile that he was gay, but man he never thought someone who looked like that had existed or he would have looked for them. Those eyes so…they just told him everything and knew everything Sai had felt naked standing before him. "I'm an idiot," Sai announced to no one in particular. He had blown the one chance he would ever have.

"Why, would you say that?" Sai shook at the voice from the vision behind him.

CLASSROOM

"Naruto, didn't show up today I hope he's okay," Iruka thought worried over his student, "I hope he's not just skipping," Iruka sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it he's a good boy, mostly," Kakashi the new teacher came in smiling…err I think he had half his face covered by a bodysuit he wore yearlong, he said it was because he was so handsome most didn't believe him.

"Kakashi, hello um I didn't see you," Iruka flushed embarrassed for thinking aloud.

"Yes, most don't," Iruka wondered inwardly as he continued, "I was wondering about the students I'd have for the upcoming event,"

"Oh yes right, let's you, you have Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and…oh," Iruka read off the list of his students that would be handed off for the event coming up they were divided into teams of three, but Kakashi had team seven which had…, "Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka gulped.

"Something unusual?" Kakashi raising one visible brow and saying it in such a voice as if he already knew what was up.

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke don't go together,"

"They don't get along?"

"That's underestimate they don't go, they don't work I'll have to talk to Tsunade about this one,"

"I think I can handle this,"

"No, you don't understand, they'll kill each other,"

"Good they're determined," Kakashi, grinned pleased.

"No, No you-,"

"Goodbye," Kakashi called happily making Iruka twitch uncomfortable. Neither them nor the entire school would be prepared for what would come that following week.

Tbc


	7. I'm Sorry!

**Warnings: **Bad langue, shonen-ai (yaoi means guy sex and I don't do that sorry shonen-ai is a softer term and I have no issues make out scenes), some hints of adult themes, drugs, and child abuse.

I need to apologize so badly for all my grammar and spelling mistakes and my lateness! I promise to update faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Fanning the Flames**

NARUTO'S

"NARUTO, LET ME IN THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Iruka banged on the door hoping his student would answer the door after seven days of being locked in his apartment.

"I'm not decent come back later!" Naruto holding his back against the door, "And stop shouting you'll piss off the neighbors!" shouting himself.

"Naruto, let me in please, why haven't you been at school? Everyone is worried about you," Naruto almost scoffed at that, no one cared.

"Look I'll come back this week, just leave I've been really sick and tired. Um I probably overworked myself,"

"I knew that job was too much for you, I wish you just come over and stay with me if you're sick you know that," Naruto grinned for a moment before dropping it Iruka was such a kind person.

"Iruka, I'm old enough to take care of myself alright I've just been sick I'll be fine okay?" Naruto called sadly he hated lying to his teacher, but what other choice did he have. He couldn't tell him Sasuke was living with him and that he only went out at night when it was his shift at his job. He was just glad no one was asking about Sai who had been taking Sasuke's place at school, he wouldn't go home to Itachi, but Sasuke would call home and tell him that he would be working in the Curse Mark downtown and would be home late. Itachi didn't care as long as Sasuke didn't put his nose were it didn't belong.

"Naruto…I suppose you're right but…I'll see you tomorrow," Iruka padded down hallway sulking.

Naruto also downtrodden walked to the small bedroom across the hall, which was about four steps. He poked his head past the door to the motionless bundle on the bed known as Sasuke. He was beginning to move around again despite Naruto's protests, which always led to disagreements that when Naruto and Sasuke were together were completely unavoidable. Lately Sasuke had been less of an ass though and would lighten up and smirk a bit more which his case was a huge thing, but that made Naruto wondered what else Sasuke could do. Could he smile? Could he laugh? He was human right?

"Naruto," Sasuke called from the bed as Naruto was leaving. The door stopped closing and gradually reopened.

"Yeah," Naruto asked calmly for some reason they never fought in the mornings they would just keep to themselves, and live as if no one was there but the dust collecting on the sill.

"I'm…you- you're not as stupid as I thought," both were red Sasuke because he actually said something nice and didn't go blind, and Naruto because that was Sasuke's way of saying thank you so much. Sasuke felt so warm and nervous he didn't like the uneasiness in the room making him want to take all back immediately.

"r- Really?" Naruto asked bewildered which made Sasuke shake.

"Uh, yeah you're even stupider then I thought!" Sasuke yelled and took the pillow and flung it at the other boy feeling like the real moron.

"You ass why can't you just be nice and here I was thinking you were actually saying thanks,"

"Tough Luck," Sasuke said still blushing trying to look angry. Naruto stormed out slamming the door Sasuke cringed he was trying to be nice, but ended up running all over it. He wanted to thank the boy, but words just seemed to pop out and put his foot in his mouth. Sasuke hopped up out of the bed with his stupid conscious that made him feel…guilty it drove him crazy and pissed all over his day, which had never been so great to begin with. Walking to the kitchen were Naruto was pouting at the ramen in the microwave he ducked down behind the counter only peeking a small fraction over it just enough to watch. He didn't know when it had happened when he started to fear what he said around the blonde-haired person, when he started likening the way the fought, or when that tiny smile that spread from Naruto's mouth to his own. These feelings though were foreign to Sasuke and for a while, he pushed them away, but when he thought about it he felt afraid, afraid of what was taking place inside him he hated feeling like a coward. That's not who he was and he had decided that's not who he was going to become regardless of the circumstances that would occur because of it.

BEEP Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by the loud noise indicating Naruto's food was done. "Stupid jerk," Sasuke watched as Naruto's pout fell to the full-blown frown. He felt the stupid voice in his head kick him, he knew that he had to apologize and show gratitude whether he liked it or not it was the only honorable thing to do. Naruto came closer in few moments he'd be in front of Sasuke, 'Oh, fuck honor,' Sasuke jumped to the couch hiding the nervousness in him.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed,"

"Hn," Sasuke looked at the ground he was scowling though he was frowning something that Naruto caught quickly with out mercy.

"What's the matter, huh," Naruto in front of the other boy staring, eyes suspiciously narrowed looking for an answer. Suddenly Naruto felt his ankles get cold, which could mean only one thing, Kyuubi was behind him. Sasuke for only a fraction of a second saw Naruto's eyes go from slits to bug-eyed before the law gravity decided Naruto had gotten just close enough to smash him into the Uchiha. Instinct kicked in and both threw their arms out to prevent the fall, eyes closed as they waited for collision. Weight was increased on both, when their eyes opened and traced down to where they had stopped. Naruto's arms were on either side of the raven's head. Sasuke had outstretched arms hands resting on the boy's chest that was hovering over him also noticing that the other's legs were on both sides of his own legs.

SCHOOL

Sai watched from his position, perched high in a tree, watching his crush walk past this spot as predicted. He watched as the older boy crossed his view once more, his heart quickened he leaned forward holding his gasps, the other boy stopped when Sai's stupid foot slid forward and made a scarping noise on the bark.

"Climbing trees on school property is prohibited," Sai jumped down looking away to cover his blush and his guilt. "You, you're the one from several days ago, correct?" Sai gulped and nodded, he hopped the other hadn't noticed his spying. He watched him in the hallways, memorizing his movements, his actions, and words. He was smart, elegant, and had a divine sense of life on where he was going. Sai long to speak with him, but he couldn't approach him in Sasuke's form and he was too anxious to do so in his own. "Why have you been roaming around campus?"

"I was planning to go here along with my cousin," Sai was an actor, lying had always come easy; he had great control on his voice and his normally his face too. Now though his face had mind of its own and was twisting with his words fighting against him.

"I see. What's your name?"

"Sai, just Sai is fine," the taller boy nodded and looked up for moment in thought his face somber and concentrating.

"Would you like to help me for a moment," Sai fainted.

Sai had died he must have, for him to do something so stupid in front of his first love like that. He clenched his eyes tight feeling consciousness returning to him unwillingly. He felt himself being carried but refused to look who it was because on the off chance, the one in a millionth chance it would be him. Then just for fate to wound his pride more then it already had, he sneezed.

"Oh, you're up, good," Sai winced then looked up to meet those eyes.

"Yeah," Sai squeaked out then cleared his throat, "Yeah, thanks I guess I just passed out, um you can put me down," Sai's weight was transferred to his feet as he quickly gained his balance.

"Alright then, I'll be leaving," Sai was blown away for a moment, and quickly tried to find a way to continue with the other boy.

"Um, wait what's your name?" The other turned. Sai watched as words slipped past his elegant lips to give him the pleasure of his name.

"Hyuuga Neji,"

"Um well Hyuuga didn't you need help with something I mean before?" Sai looked down.

"I already took care of it but…," Sai looked up quickly.

"Yeah?" Sai asked almost too happily.

"You might want to wipe your nose, it's running," With that silence followed all except the soft taps of Neji's shoes as he left a stunned Sai in the hallway mouth open the light fading from his humiliated eyes.

Tbc


	8. Truth

**Fanning the Flames**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: light molestation, shonen ai **

**I'm so sorry I promise to write more. **

Hearts stopped breaths held as recognition of their situation sunk in. Legs, laps, the many body parts touching or in close proximity neither wanted to acknowledge the position, but they had to move first.

"I- uh-duh I," Naruto scrambled to say something, anything to get his mind and body working, desperately turning redder the more he tried to talk.

"Just…get off!" Sasuke whispered loudly feeling heat rising and course through his body and the thumps in his ears. Naruto nodded and started to carefully edge off the raven when he felt a cold shiver touch him and travel down his side. Sasuke didn't miss Naruto's eyes widen and the shiver that shook him making him wonder in suspicion if would have to hurt him later.

"KYUUBI NO-!" Sasuke stared as he watched Naruto's eyes disappear into the back of his head and fall forward his head landing in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke gasped, but didn't move he had too many thoughts jumbling him. He shook his and poked the boy next to him wondering if it would be bad to move him. When he felt Naruto lift his head, he inwardly sighed in relief, but shuddered when the hot breath blew against the frame of his neck sharply almost intentional. _"Sasuke, Sasuke nice to meet you,"_

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke said coolly, but low when Kyuubi started pressing harder against him making their chests touch he tried to shift but was restrained.

_"Yes, you catch on quick. Now down to business I've not much time," _

"You were killed BY Itachi?" Sasuke breathed impatiently.

"_Yes, but I'll tell you now I worked for him beforehand," _Sasuke felt the fingers against his shoulders claw him, _"I was desperate for money I did bad things, but I never hurt anyone I swear…until," He paused. "He had Naruto what could I do I just wanted to help him. Itachi he wanted me to do things bad things I didn't want to. I did it regardless," _Sasuke sensed him falling apart but was too irked by the long pauses to care. He heard the double coated voice that had Naruto's and Kyuubi's unfamiliar voices mixing and echoing each other in an eerie way that made him quiver,_ "I made it look like they were dead I roughed them up, but didn't kill them. I didn't know why Itachi wanted me to kill them I thought he just wanted to scare their families or warn them, but he was angry. Almost wasn't enough and killed me and them I won't going into detail, I'm out of time," _Sasuke stiffed listening intently he heard the voice get softer fading. _"Sasuke take Naruto and leave Itachi alone it's not worth it your all Naruto has and if you don't take care of him I'll come after you!" _Naruto returned to an unconscious state leaving Sasuke confused and infuriated. He was mystified about all the information and the last statement and was angry he had a lot of information but no proof or some idea how to find any.

Sasuke felt the goose bumps on his body and shudder it was hard to think now. Angry consumed him Itachi had left him with nothing, most of anything had Kyuubi's DNA all over it that's how he was able to trick the cops to thinking it was him. Then when they weren't looking, he threatened him with Naruto and somehow killed him. This wasn't helpful at all. Any hope of finding a way to convict Itachi was gone. Well of course, Itachi had committed a foolproof crime; there was nothing now, nothing to save him. He felt his eyes sting with frustration.

"OHHHH," He heard Naruto moan and was brought back to their position. He really didn't care after what he had seen. He looked at the blond with confusion of the new feeling that was trying to take over, but he didn't like it. Not now. He shoved Naruto off him and stood up to look glaringly at him. Naruto unaware of what was happening just looked down and then back up from his spot on the cold floor. Sasuke bit his lip before storming off to the bathroom. Naruto panicked, what had happened? He jumped up to follow.

"Sasuke?" He called with desperation clear in his voice. Sasuke stopped to find his gaze at the floor he felt so conflictive and couldn't understand much less control his emotions at the moment. He heard Naruto call him; he felt Naruto's hand resting on his shoulder, and the pressure bubbling just below the surface. He turned with to see that strange pained look in Naruto's eyes. His breath became uneven as he wondered what his face must look like right now. Naruto watched wondering what that angry face was trying to tell him he was going to call Sasuke's name again but he saw Sasuke was going to say something.

"Naruto…can you…come outside with me please on the roof?" Naruto blinked but nodded and followed the boy up the stairs wordlessly. Sasuke knew what he was doing or at least he hoped he did. He was just letting his body do what he wanted the feeling that clouded him wanted to be alone with the other boy. Sasuke went to the rail of the building looking at the sun that was setting and then to the wall next to him that kept the storage room of the apartment building. Naruto came up behind him still looking clueless. Sasuke walked up to him and put his hands on the smaller boys shoulder. Naruto was up against the wall before he could comprehend he was in front of one. Sasuke forced his way into his mouth viciously, but smoothly. He pushed against Naruto's struggle using his hand to massage his inner leg. When Naruto froze, Sasuke's brain kicked into what he was doing and he let the warm tears slid down his face in regret and submission because he couldn't stop. His mind told him too, but he couldn't and he was so upset. He twisted his tongue tasting the other and fiddled with Naruto's middle part.

Naruto cried silently wondering why Sasuke was doing this and why he was getting pleasure from this. Sasuke was a boy and he knew that this was weird. He wanted Sasuke to stop because he was confused about whether it was okay or not, he wanted him to stop because he didn't like being used for something he didn't really know about. Sasuke's hand was somewhere it shouldn't have been, both wanted to go back in time and stop this from happening to erase the shame they were feeling.

Sasuke pulled back looking at the shadow his face made on Naruto's at the tears staining his face. He watched Naruto hiccup and open his eyes overflowing with more tears, it made Sasuke cringe and grit his teeth to try to hold back his own tears that flooded. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was taking out everything on him in a painful way. The tears glinted slightly on the raven's face he leaned closer hesitantly and in a sift motion lapped a falling tear. Sasuke looked up stunned at the boy and let lust take over again and began sucking and the neck in front of him before pushing away. Naruto watched Sasuke stagger away and fell on all fours shouting and punching the ground. Naruto closed his eyes and let his hand find its way to his sore neck.

Tbc


	9. Nervous

**Fanning the Flames**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Thanks for any and all reviews!**

Sasuke watched the blond shift on the couch still staring at the floor lifelessly. He lay curled up on his side he didn't cry anymore but he seemed to be in worse shape. Sasuke wanted to say something that could make it all okay but he couldn't think of anything. All he could do was wallow in his own feeling of ebassrment, and disgrace, and…rejection. He wondered what Naruto was feeling, violated maybe? That's all Sasuke could come up with maybe betrayed that Sasuke would take advantage of him after he had helped him. Sasuke felt horrible and sought to make amends, but he was apprehensive to and he wasn't sure if that was right. Sasuke swallowed deeply and felt pity and guilt mix in his stomach as he stood to console the boy. He moved across the floor at first quickly but when Naruto's eyes slightly widen at his feet and looked worried, he slowed and put his hands out as if he were approaching a wounded creature.

Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes still mystified on what he was supposed to do and if he had acted correctly. When he had felt Sasuke's hands on him, it made him feel so many ways at once he suddenly didn't feel anything at all. Then he saw Sasuke hurting he realized Sasuke was just using him to work out his issues, which made more sense why would someone like Sasuke do that to someone like Naruto anyways. However, it still hurt to be used and made Naruto perplexed at the feeling that battled in his mind that he would let himself be used if Sasuke wanted that. Did he like Sasuke; he wasn't even sure what likening someone was like? Which is why he was afraid when Sasuke reproached him in the living room he wasn't ready if would let Sasuke use him again. He was relieved beyond belief when it looked like Sasuke just wanted to talk. As Sasuke neared, he sat up slowly almost reluctantly and scooted over. He looked up Sasuke shyly under his lashes unknowingly looking like a small puppy. He tried to think of what to say when Sasuke sat next to him he watched as he lifted his hand to put it back down looking away.

"Naruto," Sasuke said whispering almost below Naruto's ear reach, "I'm sorry…I didn't want to do that to you," Sasuke hung his head in shame. Naruto felt the compelling feeling again to touch him to let Sasuke off the brief guilt he was feeling because of his reckless venting. The thought that Naruto shouldn't do this to protect his own will being arises to battle the previous thought. For seconds in silence the thoughts raged war until finally one won out.

"What happened Sasuke?" Naruto questioned making Sasuke turn red.

"Well…I felt upse-irrational yes irrationality take over from you know," Naruto shook his head even more confused.

"No, what happened before…all that other stuff, why were you upset," Naruto rephrased ignoring the fact that it embarrassed Sasuke when he used the term upset. Sasuke rethought the day remembering that there actually was another part of the day.

"Your b-brother took over you and then he was telling my about him and Itachi he worked for him and…," Naruto blinked he had never heard Sasuke sound so urgent and not relaxed like a normal person…, "Itachi killed ...Kyuubi Naruto," Naruto let his face drop.

"I know," Sasuke nodded Sasuke had come to that conclusion before as well. He notice he needed to give Naruto more credit what he lacked in common knowledge he made up in perceptiveness.

"Do you want to kill him because of that?" Sasuke asked wondering if that enraged look was because of the possession or thoughts on vengeance.

"No, Kyuubi," Naruto smiled sadly pausing thoughtfully "Would want me to stay away from him and do my best besides I don't think I could ever do that to anyone,"

"You are a better person then me I guess," Sasuke snorted crossing his arms over his chest. "I think about it all the time," Sasuke glaring at the wall picturing the wall that he had been thrown against at his home time and time again.

"I don't think you would Sasuke. When I first met you I thought so but now it's different I think you're just mad and really sad," Naruto frowned. Sasuke didn't have the heart to disagree. He still planned to get Itachi one way or another he had to, his life depended on it.

"Hn," Naruto's frown deepen it like Sasuke was done talking and after all the talking they had done without fighting. "I am sorry though and I want to make it up to you if I can I owe you," Naruto looked stunned. "I was out of line you can report me if you like," Sasuke said despairingly if Naruto did, like he should, Itachi would let him have it along with the rest of the world.

"Nah, I'll- just uh let you owe me then," Naruto not likening the feeling of a free shot as much as he would have three weeks ago. _'What is this Sasuke I want to ask you but something says I shouldn't, not that I know how,'_ Naruto's face redden as the warmth colored his cheeks suddenly he felt very sick.

Sasuke could only blink in awe as the blond blur shot past him to the restroom. He heard the hurling noise and backed away not wanting to get queasy himself not that he would he was an Uchiha after all. Naruto slid against the bathroom wall holding his stomach he felt so nervous. He fidgeted, he wanted to know why he felt this way…and before when Sasuke…to-touched him like that he didn't pull away or knock his head like he would have done with any pervert. He shook his head and sighed he had an idea what this was he saw this before when Kyuubi was engaged to a women. She had red hair and soft skin and green eyes that tickled her face when she laughed that's how Kyuubi always used to describe her. The first day they went out Kyuubi puked all over her because he was so nervous. Naruto asked him why and he told him he was so nervous because he love her and Naruto was glad Kyuubi was so happy, but a few months before he died he had gotten really sad and never talked about her again. That was beside the point now though, if Naruto had gotten the same nervous trait as Kyuubi that meant…, "OH NO OH NO! NO WAY IN HELL!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands up to get rid of the Sasuke image in his head. He looked in the small cracked mirror and saw his face was still tinted pink he frowned.

"Are you okay," Sasuke sounded awkward through the door he wasn't used to being considerate. Naruto opened the door a crack and stared at Sasuke through it. He saw Sasuke's face for moment and slammed the door his heart racing. He pouted he didn't like this feeling and if he did like Sasuke he knew that Sasuke could never like him back. He felt his chest tighten as tears came to his eyes again falling in place. "Hey Naruto," Sasuke knocked on the door, Naruto didn't want his voice to crack so he turned on the shower. He stepped in cloths and all not wanting to waste water for nothing. Nothing. That's what he was to Sasuke nothing. Nothing more then a classmate.

SCHOOL

Sai was defeated before but he wouldn't let that stop him he had to keep trying. Neji rounded the corner Sai bounded out effortlessly making it look real. He looked up and raised his eyes in surprised in his calculated performance. He smiled lightly waving. Neji nodded politely also expecting Sai's arrival.

"Hello Hyuuga," Sai said with a quick bow and smirking lightly to look relaxed.

"Hello, Sai and you can call me Neji," Sai smiled again looking him up and down then spotting something of interest.

"Oh you read mythology," Sai said lucking out that he had taken an interest in it in school.

"Yes, mostly Japanese and Chinese," Neji said eyes lighting with brief almost unnoticeable enthusiasm.

"I prefer Greek and Chinese myself I must admit I don't know much of the Japanese mythology," Sai said walking quickly to keep with the busy boy.

"I like Greek too, but I like the gods and demons more in Japanese mythology thought Greek's gods are more defined in personality I don't like that in Greek destiny is changed so easily," Neji frowned.

Sai was puzzled for a moment, but wanted to keep the conversation going, "I see, I guess that could get annoying that fate is so fickle when in real life it's a hard line to find much less bend. But then again I guess that's the draw to mythology it's myth," Sai watched as Neji processed that and his frown lessened. _'Yes! Good job Sai you kick ass mwhhahaha,' _Sai said smiling pleased he had said something impressive. Unfortunately, as Sai was basking in his greatness he ran into a wall falling on his ass. He glanced up at the wall through his fingers that rubbed his sore nose, face, and covered his blush.

"Are you alright?" Neji lending a calm hand down. Sai nodded taking it he was SUCH AN IDIOT! He watched Neji continue down the hall with grace that he once to possess. He looked up to the sky groaning as a girl approached Neji knowing his shoot was lost as soon as the fan girls showed up. He walked out the door to go home and get some rest.

Tbc


	10. Plot on the Rise

**Fanning the Flames**

**So sorry I haven't written it's just I'm so busy I'll try harder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Neji walked gracefully home his step a little lighter than usual due to the interesting conversation he had that afternoon with that strange boy. He wasn't a fool he knew the boy wanted something like money or popularity by association, or the unlikely angle that he was infatuated with him. Neji doubted the last one since he didn't think that many people weren't attracted to the same sex as he was. Besides even if this Sai kid liked him Neji wasn't interested he still hadn't given up on Naruto. This was another problem Uchiha had been bothering Naruto as of late which Neji planned to put a quick stop to. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't been in school lately and he didn't know which hallway to go to talk to him. He could use his privileges to get a peek at Uchiha's schedule…

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sat on his bed staring at the door that led to the living room, where Sasuke lingered. He concentrated on the door trying to make it disappear along with the other room and its contents to another dimension. When that didn't work, he sighed and laid on his side and stared at the clock that showed 9:30 in blaring green numbers. Tomorrow they'd both go to school and then come back to this rickety sham of an apartment and Naruto would have to try not to barf all over him when Sasuke was within 5 feet of him.

Why? Why did he have to like Sasuke was like an Idol not to mention hated his guts? But wait Sasuke didn't hate him anymore right? Naruto thought they'd become closer right? Almost friends or maybe Naruto was just wishing that.

"OHHHH!" Naruto groaned this was so frustrating and he sounded like a girl!

"Naruto are you okay, don't you dare get sick on me I'm not risking taking you to the hospital," Sasuke said opening the door. Naruto pulled the pillow over his face to hide his tomato face. "Are you okay or not?" Sasuke asked a little irritated. Then he felt guilty did Naruto hate him now? Naruto didn't say anything but shook his head in the pillow trying to talk himself out of feeling nauseated. Sasuke looked down and sighed not being able to say anything of use. Naruto felt weight on the bed and dared a peek over the pillow. Bad move. Sasuke's ebony eyes blinked up right then in time to see a pair of blue flash down under the torn cushion.

"Are you…Do you hate me?" Sasuke asked he was tried of always standing far from hands reach with people. He was lonely and if he was going to go down, he could at least have one person who didn't think they were in love with him or didn't envy him until they hated him. He cringed he probably already ruined that too with Naruto the one person who no matter what he did still took him in.

"No! I DON'T HATE YOU!" Naruto shouted bright scarlet throwing the pillow down between his legs surprising them both. Naruto stayed stun should he have done that it was the truth but it was a little overtop in presentation.

"You don't?" Sasuke asked staring at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Well you know…we all make mistakes right hehehehe," Naruto rubbed his head.

"No! That was no mistake to be forgiven so easily. Don't joke about it I'll make it up to you somehow…" Sasuke died off looking away with regret and embarrassment.

"You can by being my friend," Sasuke turned to look at Naruto whose were sad and pleading. "I've never had one true friend before and I'd like that," Sasuke wanted to get on his knees and beg to the Lord that he'd pay to what he'd done to this kid.

"Are you sure I feel like I'm getting off way to light, don't you want money or me to do all your work. I could even stop all that bullying,"

"No, I want you to be my friend but only if you mean it," Naruto looked stern ahead at the other he didn't look to tough with his face red and biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'll be your friend," Sasuke sighed in defeat. Naruto smiled and then frowned when Sasuke left, at least they were friends Naruto wasn't sure he deserved anymore then that.

**Next Day at School**

"Sai! Sai!" Naruto whispered loudly hiding with Sasuke behind a large bush, but with his orange jacket, it did him no justice to being hidden.

"Naruto?" Sai bent down to eye level he felt self-concense about looking like he was talking to a bush, so he acted as if he'd dropped something.

"Sasuke's back you can go home," Sai thought that over in his head. _No school, no Neji._

"No," Naruto gaped at Sai's serious face.

"What do you mean no?!" Naruto yelled confused and forgetting, as he so often did that he should be quieter.

"Shh! I'm busy here and I-," Sai was cut off as Naruto along with Sasuke pulled him into a bush. Where some bystanders gawked at the squabbling bush.

"Well Sasuke I'll see you at lunch,"

"Hn," and off they went leaving Sai on the ground no disguise and pounded beyond what logic allows in such a short amount of time.

"Sai is that you?" Neji blinking in confusion at the small boy on the ground.

"Yeah…" Sai sat up grabbing his head in embarrassment.

"Are…you okay what happened?" Sai just shook his and stood up. "Well you better get off to class the bells – RING" Sai saw Neji's surprised expression and looked down at his bare torso wearing nothing but boxers. Sai ran forward to nearest bathroom proceeding to empty the remains of his stomach into the toilet.

"Damn it!" Sai's angry shook the stalls. He was so disgraced and front of… That's Sasuke Uchiha was going to get it big! He wasn't sure how, but it was going to hit him hard and fast!

Tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanning the Flames**

**Warnings: bad language, shonen-ai, **

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.**

"Mr.Uchiha this is the third time ever that I have had to ask you to pay attention. Is something wrong?" The teacher asked Sasuke who was peculiarly distracted…

"I'm just tired sorry." Sasuke looked up with a blank expression waiting until the teacher sighed and turned around to go right back to his…thoughts.

'It's going to be unusual at lunch today I mean Naruto was gone and everyone thought I just had no one to spar with, but we're both back. What will they expect us to do? And more importantly what will he think?' Sasuke looked at the teacher who was still writing on the board. Sasuke's face became serene with his endless quires of what was to come he wasn't too worried though, he was over confident that he could handle anything. He was just thinking and calculating all the problems that would arise, it was just really a way to pass the time while the teacher babbled about things Sasuke probably already knew and could most likely teach himself. There's an idea! Tutoring, Naruto probably needed tons of it a way of paying back Naruto would be to tutor him in his worst subjects. Sasuke began to plan Naruto's stupid overjoyed expression when he offered his services free of charge; Naruto's confused pout when he didn't get something and his face when he fell asleep on the table front of him with the sunlight of the afternoon beaming on his face…

Sasuke shook his head looking around seeing no one paying attention other then the normal amount of girl stares. He paid an extreme amount of attention to the teacher for the rest of class with a slight more color to his pale face.

**Naruto's Class**

Naruto hopped into class a little early because he was well aware that Iruka probably want to talk to him before hand. He almost laughed as Iruka walked a little faster then necessary to the blond's desk.

"Naruto," Iruka said looking both surprised and relieved.

"Iruka," Naruto replied with a smirk, a smirk that Iruka recognized from another of his students expression.

Iruka fussed over Naruto and handed him his mountain of makeup work to which Naruto responded by whining. The rest of the class Naruto pretended to be taking notes like the rest of the class while he was doodling random things in his notebook. He felt his stomach gurgle causing the thought of lunch to fly by. Lunch he would get to see Sasuke. Last night he had had a dream about him and Sasuke talking and hanging out acting like real buds, but toward the end Naruto had said something he couldn't quite remember, but didn't have that much of mystery when Sasuke pushed away disgusted. Naruto frowned even his dream was against him when it came to following after Sasuke. He had thought about it a lot of how much he wanted Sasuke, but he just ended up crying when he thought of Sasuke's rejection. No, he would keep his secret and stay with Sasuke, as long he would let him. Naruto looked down to his paper and quickly shoved the paper in his pocket just the bell rang he ran out of class with his face glowing more than his ridiculously orange jacket.

After that, the classes seemed to tick by slowly until finally the lunch bell gave in and rang. Sasuke was walking toward the cafeteria next to the gym still not sure, if he and Naruto were going to fight. When he was suddenly grabbed and dragged by the neck he looked up and sure enough, he saw the back of a blond mop called hair. Sasuke slipped out of Naruto's hold and tripped him.

"What did you do that for!"

"Dobe and just where in that empty head of yours did you think you were going to drag me." Sasuke raised a brow watching Naruto's face go from angry to remembrance. Naruto smiled and jumped back in the direction yet again bringing Sasuke along. Sasuke followed Naruto clueless until they came to the stairs leading to the roof. They sat on the roof in silence when Naruto took out a lunch he'd packed for the two of them. And yes, it was ramen.

"You actually thought of bringing us up here?" Sasuke asked in astonishment. Naruto made a face.

"Well I figured you'd want to avoid all those people who are probably looking for us right now,"

"Well yeah, but it's amazing you thought of it,"

"You are such a jerk! I do all this stuff-,"Sasuke stopped Naruto dead by putting his finger on Naruto's lips.

"Dude I was kidding," Naruto now felt stupid and embarrassed.

"Why would you joke like that? You insult me all the time how am I supposed to know if you joke like that. It's not funny!" Naruto flustered spurting it out.

"It is funny," Sasuke paused "For me, you look ridiculous," Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked leaning back against the cement roof.

Naruto sighed he knew Sasuke was just messing with him still he was upset. Naruto looked back, saw the bruises on Sasuke's arm, and was suddenly angry with his brother again that bastard had hurt everyone and got away with it, the worlds sucks. Naruto was even sadder when he stared at Sasuke's face his eyes were closed and he was so serene like it had never happened. He lay down beside him and lightly touched the bruises he wanted to take away. Sasuke looked at Naruto when he felt the traces on his arm; the face he saw was terribly sad and unfortunately familiar. He followed the fingers up to his arm and knew why that face was so sad. Sasuke wanted to tell him he was fine and let himself be comforted, but he didn't. He grabbed the hand hard intent on throwing it aside then he saw the face in shock at the fear of being thrown away or having stepped over a line. Instead, he was lost in the face holding the hand in his own not sure what to do. What if he just put it down gently, that would be okay right. He slowly, very slowly, put the captured hand by the side, but didn't let go.

"Sasuke," Naruto said wondering what was happening, but Sasuke was intent on the hand he was holding. Naruto wondered if he was aware what he was doing, that he was biting his lip in an inhumanly gorgeous way. "Sasuke I love you,"

Tbc


	12. Love

Fanning the Flames

Warnings: As usual shonen-ai

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

Naruto paused all his thoughts and feelings holding every last motion wishing he could take his impulse back. He watched Sasuke's eyes slowly lift up from the sun kissed hand to Naruto's face. Sasuke scanned his face for any trace of a 'just messing with you man' on Naruto's face, he didn't see any. Sasuke's turned cool while he looked back down to the hand and stared for long time.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

'(Insert long silence here)', was went up in Naruto's head okay of any of the million responses he thought through this put simply was not one of them. "Um, huh?" Sasuke's face stayed looking down at the hand still impassive.

"What are you going to do about it I'm a little board with your being hesitant about something it's not like you; you're supposed to be loud, obnoxious, honest and straightforward. Stop being such a wuss and do something about it," Sasuke looked up and finished it off with a smirk.

"Uh Wha whoa,"

"What surprised I owe you remember?"

"Well yeah there's that and that has got to be one of the longest sentences you've ever said without being anger with me." Sweat Drop despite the comment Naruto wasn't feeling so cocky he was almost shaking Sasuke hadn't rejected him, but he hadn't said he liked him either what the hell was happening. The suspense was killing him. "So what are you saying?"

"I…Owe you Naruto. What I did was wrong and you said you wanted to be friends. Now you want to do the same to me, I can't say I'm not surprised I wasn't sure you were gay."

"No. No Sasuke I mean I love you! I love everything about you, your smile, your attitude, your so-annoying-I-want-to-knock-you-out smirk," Sasuke looked away, but not before Naruto saw the pink covering his face.

"I think you're confused," Naruto shook his head he didn't want Sasuke to try to talk him out of it, heck that would be worse then being rejected; his feelings not being accepted. "Well, then what do you want?"

"For you to reject me! I want to know how you feel keeping it in is hurting me, I just…just want to stop for it to end," Sasuke couldn't answer that he needed a lot more time he wasn't …sure how he felt. _'Wow that has to be the wussiest thought I've ever had,' _

"Wait, who said I'd reject you?" Naruto looked down blushing.

"I just thought- You couldn't possibly love me Sasuke!"

"Well that's rude I know what I did was wrong but to tell me what I feel is not up to you," Sasuke placed his hand under Naruto's chin and looked down at those watery eyes which were so close to overflowing, that line of pink across that nose, and those lips just begging to be captured. Sasuke realized he might be moving to fast and doing bad things again, he pulled his hand away, and stopped smirking replacing it with a small almost microscopic smile. Damn Sasuke's natural charm and Casanova traits. "Naruto I think I'm going against everything I'm supposed to be, but I've never been happy before I'm not sure how I feel but I know if anyone else said that I'd say 'That's nice now f off,' ,"

And with those oh, so graceful words Naruto and Sasuke kissed, but their troubles were far from over. And just so you know no, Sasuke didn't lose his voice from talking to much.

Tbc

Okay sorry for the cheesiness, but hey we had to get passed it was this okay? I hate writing love confessions because I always seem to make them too out of character. Sorry if this too short.


	13. Sasuke regret,Sai Revenge

**Fanning the Flames**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: language**

Brick upon brick molded together to make a complete building in which students went to school to be 'educated' and molded to enter society as adult citizens that's what the media says anyway. High school is to say the least a confusing time and a person's experiences there insure that a student will not leave the same as when they entered. For both Naruto and Sasuke that stage was in motion from the moment they kissed on the roof of a building for the second time under very dissimilar circumstances then the first, and for unsuspecting Naruto, not at all good. The bell rang through the air signaling for all students to report to their next class, just as Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. Pink danced across his nose as he grinned looking up at Sasuke who whispered for Naruto to go, which Naruto did not argue because he felt nausea rising from the lingering anticipation.

Sasuke watched the suddenly small looking blond hop to door on his way. Sasuke fell to the ground sickened with what he had done in all honesty he could comprehend his emotions for the boy like a map, but the actions he was taking and the reasons for them were disgusting. He felt dizzy and fading as he felt his temperature rising. Sweat mounting his brow. It all went black.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw he had retched all over his hands and knees and in a nasty puddle in front of him. He flung his body another direction to avoid getting sick again at the sight of his vomit. Not that he didn't deserve too. He was completely sick with himself to lead Naruto on like that…for Naruto to say those things to him…he should die, well probably wouldn't have to wait. Sasuke knew how he could use Naruto to escape his fate, but would he. He had accepted and returned Naruto's proclamation for more then one motive. To have Naruto close would be like having an ace in hand of cards, and Sasuke knew cards well he knew how to play them and with Naruto he stood a chance. He wanted his freedom and knew he could get now.

However, could he do it? He had already realized how he hurt Naruto, a boy who had experience so much the same pain as himself he could call him a kindred spirit, just like Itachi had hurt him. And more then that had fallen in love he was sure of that now. Even with other dark intentions when he heard Naruto speak with such desire that resembled that his own he knew. The raven was guilty and in love a bad combo for his plan. The reason that stood out the most the only one, that kept Sasuke from finding the edge of the roof and free falling a couple stories to the ground was that he wanted Naruto to be happy. As happy, as a person could be and if Naruto was happy to be with Sasuke then he was going to be with him. Even though was probably endangering him. Sasuke was not going to bother with modesty now, he never had, by saying if he left or had said no that he wouldn't have broken Naruto's already busted heart. Sasuke battled the demon in his head knowing Naruto would be waiting for him after school in a few hours rushing and shutting out the many voices that raged in him and decide he was getting nowhere.

"I'll tell him everything. I'll tell him the truth," He announced to nobody _'And then I'll move from there._' He got up and almost stepped in his own puke noticing his pants again, _'But I'll clean up first,' _Sweat drop

**The News Room**

Ino Yamanaka a tall platinum blonde girl, with clear blue eyes that see and report everything. The school's number one newspaper reporter! Also the only newspaper reporter, but the best nonetheless. She had been responsible for the latest 14 exciting articles on the Sasuke, Naruto fights (of course she may have pushed the limit on staying one sided, but she was the co-captain in the Sasuke fan club), but Naruto had been absent from school a lot the newspaper had stopped selling after the article about how Naruto had probably chickened out and transferred. Naruto was back today but Sasuke and he had skipped out at lunch to fight elsewhere?

"sigh It's not fair they skip out and I pay for it,"

"Ino Come in!" the door creaked open leaving much for Ino to look forward to when she entered to her doom.

"Look, they didn't show I can't help-,"

"Ino as a school reporter it's your responsibility to sell papers with exciting stories about the school….BUT IT IS ALSO YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO BRING TRUTH TO YOUTH OF THE SCHOOL BORING STORIES ARE ALL OVER BUT YOU HAVEN'T PUBLISHED A SINGLE ARTICLE IN THREE WEEKS. THE SCHOOL IS LOOKING TO US TO REPORT THE NEWS AND KEEP THE SPIRIT ALIVE AND BRIGHT WITHIN ALL THE STUDENTS, FACULTY, AND EVEN THIS COMMUNITY! NOW GO INO FIND YOUR STORY SEARCH LONG AND HARD BUT YOUR JOURNEY WILL BE REWARDED!" His speech ended with thumbs up and his hair blowing in nonexistent wind. Yep this was the head of the school paper Rock Lee a green wearing, blow-cut, bushy eyebrows, and a unhealthy worship of the school's gym teacher. Ino absolutely hated working with this loser! But she took her chance and zipped out of that room before he started again, or that was her plan until an unholy idiot entered the room at that moment. Ino stared up at the boy who looked familiar…really familiar.

"Hello sir I'm Sai a new student at this school and would like to become a reporter," Ino looked up at this person he wasn't sane was he?

"Oh well are you prepared to SUFFER LONG HOURS SEARCHING AND SIFTING THROUGH LIES AND RUMORS TO FIND THE TRUTH AND BRING JUSTICE TO THE SCHOOL!" Lee stood on his desk again Ino looked at the dude and expected him to run but he was looking at the ground.

_'This dude doesn't know what he's got himself into I have to get him out besides he could be competition in the field I work alone._' Ino worked up a big smile she used when talking to Lee. "Oh, Lee I already have the school covered and I think-,"

"You Ino have been slacking and I think a new partner would be perfect, ARE YOU READY SIR?" He still looked up at lee with a big smile.

"YOU BET I'M WAY INTO SCHOOL SPIRIT AND BRINGING LIGHT TO THE DARK SECRETS HIDING IN THE SCHOOL!" Sai was glad he played a reporter in his last play and this person was a happy lunatic. Sai was willing to sell himself to get access to take a shot at humiliating Uchiha. Getting in good with this loser was all part of the plan.

_'This Sai is like him!' _

"WELL THEN SAY HELLO TO YOUR NEW PARTNER INO HAHAHAH!" Lee put his leg on the desk and stood and Ino wanted to rip her eyes out when she say the new kid do the same.

"PLEASE TO MEET YOU HAHAHAH!"

"Ino? Look she's so happy she's crying!"

Tbc

Thanks for all of you who reviewed and sorry my chapters have been dry lately I haven't been inspired and when I write its lame until recently I think this chapter has more life.


End file.
